NaruSaku:Winter Wonderland
by YeeJian
Summary: A little love story between Naruto and Sakura, something for the Christmas season. Being a medical ninja, Sakura volunteered to take care of Naruto. But it wasn't the gentle caring Naruto expected from a nurse. Will he survive? Enjoy. All characters Masashi Kishimoto


Konoha was covered in whiteness from the roof to the ground. The trees now were bare except for the trees outside the villages. The villagers were staying indoors most of the time warming themselves in front of the fireplace or sipping hot tea. In one of the room of an apartment, a boy with blonde and spiky hair and blue eyes wrapping himself with a blanket and sneezing continuously.

"Stupib weather", he grumbled as he sneezed, "how can I do mishions when I got a cold."

He was still sneezing and moaning when he heard a knock on the front door.

"Gome in." he said with a groan as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw pink hair girl with green-emerald eyes and she was holding a bottle.

"Shakura", he said trying to sit up, "what are you doing here."

"Naruto you're such an idiot", Sakura said with a grin, "imagine, catching a cold while everyone is on a mission."

"What?!" Naruto shouted as he jumped out of bed, "I'm not being left out!" Then he sneezed loudly.

Sakura pushed Naruto on the bed. "Oh no you don't", she said huffed, "you're going to stay in bed until you get well."

Naruto mumbled something unintelligent when Sakura took hold of his shirt and shouted, "Did you say something?"

Naruto sighed, still remembering the worst beatings he received from Sakura, he involuntarily said, "nubing, ma'am."

Sakura let go of Naruto's shirt and smiled. "Good boy", she beamed, "in the mean time, try this chicken soup." She gave him the soup then her voice turned fierce. "If you don't enjoy", she threatened as she drew a line across her throat, "you are going to wish you rather die from pneumonia."

He gulped and nodded hiding his face under the cover.

Two days passed with Sakura as his nurse.

'Or a slave driver.' Naruto thought.

The good part was; he was getting better. The bad part of the bargain was; Sakura was starting to treat him like a play toy. Every time his friends visited him with gifts like take-away ramen or sweets, Sakura would either throw it away or stuffed in to the visitors own mouths. The visitors would stagger out of the house muttering troublesome woman (Shikamaru's line) or Daughter of a Bastard or Major-big-head-girl (Choji's line).

'I gotta get out of here!' he thought, 'otherwise I will end up as tossed out crap!'

Sakura was out shopping. Naruto got out of bed, dressed quickly and tied his blankets into a rope. He thrust the rope out of the window and slid down from it. Despite the cold, he was enjoying his freedom.

"YES!" he cried, "FREEDOM!" He calmed down and said, "I better clear off before that flat-chest bitch finds me!"

"Excuse me." said a voice behind him.

Naruto slowly turned around facing a very, very pissed off 15 year old girl with pink razing hair and acidic green eyes carrying shopping bags with amazing strength.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FLAT-CHESTED-BITCH?" Sakura screamed, "That's it Naruto, you're going to get the worst beating you ever get!"

"Err…" stammered Naruto, "let me explain…. It was…. It was….. LOOK! It's Sasuke!"  
"Where?" Sakura asked hopefully. Seeing no one she turned angrily around, "I don't see….." she stopped as she was facing no one but a dust cloud.

She cursed, "Now I'm damned angry!"

In his small room, Hatake Kakashi was reading 'Make-Out Paradise' when there were loud knockings on the door.

"Now who would it be at this time of day?" he wondered. When he opened the door, he was rammed by a desperate Naruto, who was shaking him by the shirt.

"Master Kakashi", Naruto begged, "helps me! Sakura is gonna kill me!"

"What did you do this time, Naruto?" Kakashi said in a worn tone. Naruto told him everything, when he finished, Kakashi rubbed his chin and said, "Naruto, you should know Sakura would be like this when she pissed off."

"I know", Naruto said exasperated, "please! Hide me! Hide me! I don't want to end up beaten till by Sakura!"

Kakashi thought about it for a second before he nodded. "All right Naruto", he sighed pitying him, "Now let see." He glanced around the room. "Hide in my secret library and don't come out until I say the coast is clear."

Naruto hid in Kakashi's secret library under Kakashi's bed. When he reached the room, he was marveled at all the porn-books that his lecher, Master Jiraiya, wrote all over the years. Naruto was about to start reading when he heard a loud knocking on the door.

"Yo", greeted Kakashi when he opened the door for Sakura, "what brings you here?"

"Master Kakashi", Sakura asked, "did you see Naruto?"

"No", he answered coolly, "did you check the ramen shop?"

"Yes', she answered, "I looked for that bastard everywhere.' Sakura was glancing behind Kakashi where the bed caught her interest.

"Master Kakashi", she asked suspiciously, why is there dust on the floor there?"

Kakashi began sweating. "Err….. It's the winter cleaning." he gulped.

Sakura walked passed him and answered with a sly look, "Really?"

Before Kakashi could say anything else, Sakura heaved the bed on her shoulders and placed it gently on the left corner. "Doesn't it look better, Master Kakashi?" she smiled sweetly at him.

When Kakashi didn't answer, Sakura looked down and noticed a hatch. "What this master?" She lifted the hatch despite Kakashi's protests; she was looking down a dim room with book shelves at the sides of the wall. She looked at Kakashi with a stern look. "You're not by any chance hiding Naruto in there, are you?" she asked.

Kakashi gave a nervous laugh. "Of course not!" he said nervously, "Only I know that room."

"Let me see for myself." said Sakura as she descended the stairs.

"Look like Naruto is not here." commented Sakura as she glanced around the secret library. All sides were bookshelves holding Kakashi's books while in the middle were a small round table.

"I wonder why Master Kakashi need a table here?" she wonder. Then her mind was suspicious. "Maybe there another hatch under this one." she said as she lifted up the table and carelessly threw it at a corner. Before Sakura could investigate, there was a groan at the corner where she threw the table. She whirled around as she saw Naruto rubbing his back.  
"Ouch", Naruto moaned, "that really hurt." He suddenly noticed he was in the same room with Sakura. "Uh-Oh!" he said.

"There you're!" Sakura screamed at him. She was cracking her fingers, "Naruto, kiss that ass of yours good bye."

Sakura ran towards him ready to punch him with all her might. Before she could land the blow, Naruto dodged causing the shelves of books to be smashed into pieces.

"Whats going on here?" shouted Kakashi as he rushed down the stairs. He was suddenly pushed aside by Naruto who shouted, "Thanks for hiding me!"

Before Kakashi could recover, he was pushed again by Sakura who was yelling, "Naruto, get your ass back here!"

Kakashi walked down the stairs. When he looked as his destroyed library, he sighed, "I wasn't expecting that to happened. Look like I have to start my collection again."

On the street, it was snowing beautifully that everyone was enjoying the season. Shikamaru and Choji were making a snowwoman of Ino. They stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"There", Choji said, "I can't wait to show this to Ino."

"It was troublesome", Shikamaru said, "but it was worth it."

Before they could comment on something else, Naruto passed through them almost knocking down the snowwoman.

"Sorry!" shouted Naruto as he continued running.

"Hey", Choji shouted back, "watch where you're going!"

Before he could shout again, Sakura charged right through them and unfortunately, into the snowwoman causing the sticks and carrot to fly in different directions.

"Naruto", she screamed, "you can run but you can't hide!"

Both boys were looking at their destroyed snowwoman.

"What was that all about?" Choji asked.

"Troublesome woman." muttered Shikamaru massaging his shoulder.

"Naruto", cried Sakura, "get back here!"

Naruto looked back at his pursuer. "No way!" he shouted back, "You will never catch me alive you flat-chest-bitch!"

Naruto was reaching near a hillside when Sakura leap at him by the back causing both of them to roll down the hill making them into a giant snowball. Below the hill was Rock Lee training.

"If I can't withstand the cold for three hours only wearing boxers", Lee said to himself, "I'm going to swim fifty laps in the cold river."

Before he could concentrate, a giant snowball landed on top of him. After a few minutes, Naruto managed to get out of the snow and ran for his life. Shortly, Sakura followed him. Finally, Lee came out.

"What the…. Achoo!" he sneezed, "Drat! There goes my training."

The prey and the predator entered the forest.

"I can finally hide from Sakura in this forest." he said with hope.

Not after he said that, the trees beside him fall against each like dominoes. One tree towards Naruto's directions and there were a huge cloud of dust and snow. When the cloud settled, Naruto was lying against a tree rubbing his sore head when Sakura planted herself in front of him with her hands on her hips and her emerald-green eyes glaring at him. Naruto raised his arms in surrender.

"All right, Sakura", he said in a defeated voice, "I'm sorry for running away and calling you a 'flat-chest-bitch.'"

Sakura lifted Naruto by his shirt and raised her arms to punch him. Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the blow and sending a prayer to heaven. Before Sakura could punch him, she sneezed very violently. Naruto was suddenly dropped on the ground as Sakura continued sneezing trying to close her mouth. Hesitantly, Naruto took off his jacket and placed it on Sakura. For the first in the past three days, Sakura smiled at him.

"Look like you're getting better Sakura." Naruto commented giving Sakura some hot tea.

Sakura slowly sipped the tea and smiled at him. "Thanks for taking care of me, Naruto." she said.

Three days have passed after that incident. Since Sakura's parents were on a mission, Naruto was taking care of Sakura. Although it brought such a disgrace on a medical ninja, Sakura didn't seem to mind. Even some of her friends, who sometimes visited her, commented that Naruto was a better nurse than her because he never beat up his patients every couple of minutes.

Sakura sat on her bed and announced, "I feel much better, Naruto."

Naruto hold her hands. "That great Sakura", he said, "we can go for some ice-skating."

On the frozen lake next to the training ground, Naruto and Sakura were laughing as ice-skate through the lake. As Naruto show off his 'Figure 8', Sakura did a backward twirl. After playing chasing on the lake for two hours, they retreated into Naruto's house; both snuggling each other in front of the fire place and sipping a cup of tea.

"You know what Sakura?" Naruto asked his hand on Sakura's shoulders.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sakura resting her head on his body.

"That winter is the best season in the year." grinned Naruto.

"It sure is." beamed Sakura with warmth. Sakura faced Naruto, and gently pushed him down the sofa and both of them were in an action of serious snoging.


End file.
